Monceaux de photos
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elle n'était pas belle Pansy mais elle avait cette lumière qui attirait l'objectif. Elle était si vivante Pansy sur ses clichés, si belle et pourtant elle n'était plus qu'une âme brisée. Une coquille vide qui s'animait seulement sous l'appareil photo de Dean.
1. Prologue

Elle n'était pas belle Pansy mais elle avait cette lumière qui attirait l'objectif.  
Sur chacune des photos qu'il prenait d'elle, elle paraissait tellement en vie que s'en était presque devenu douloureux.  
Elle était si vivante Pansy sur ses clichés, elle était si belle et pourtant elle n'était qu'une poupée inanimée. Une coquille vide que la guerre avait brisée et qui ne s'animait que devant un appareil photo.  
A chaque photo qu'il prenait d'elle il avait l'impression d'absorber un peu plus son âme, de fixer sur le papier le peu de vie qui lui restait encore.  
C'était quelque chose de douloureux de fixer sur papier glacé la superbe femme qu'elle aurait put être.  
Pourtant il continuait inlassablement à la photographier. Sans jamais se lasser il s'acharnait à la faire se souvenir de la femme qu'elle avait était autrefois. Il mettait toute sa détermination dans cette quête insensée de la Pansy qui était morte un 2 mai 1998.

Il restait à ses côtés malgré les racontars, rumeurs et horreurs que les gens chuchotaient sur elle. Les gens ne comprenait pas ce qui liait une Serpentard à un Gryffondor. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'un héros de guerre, un résistant de la première heure faisait avec une traitre, avec celle qui avait voulue livrer le survivant. Parfois les gens venaient le voir pour lui dire qu'il pouvait trouver mieux. Souvent ils entendaient les murmures qui bruissaient dans leur dos. Toujours ils refusaient d'acheter les photos lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient le modèle. Ils se détournaient alors avec une moue de dégout de l'oeuvre qu'ils avaient admirée quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que le nom de Pansy Parkinson ne soit chuchoté. Mais malgré tout, il restait aux côtés de celle qui était sa muse, presque son amie et peut être plus un jour


	2. Noir charbon

Il se souvient du jour où elle était arrivée à la pension qu'il tenait avec Neville et Seamus.  
Il avait ouvert la porte sur la Serpentarde qui menaçait de défoncer la porte avec les coups de butoir qu'elle assenait à la porte.

Dean avait l'habitude des gens de passages qui venaient sans s'annoncer. Mais pourtant rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Pansy Parkinson trempait devant sa porte.  
Ses cheveux noirs autrefois courts avaient maintenant poussaient et mangeaient un visage aux traits tirés. Des cernes bleus dessinaient des ombres sous ses yeux noirs. Elle était trempée, des gouttes d'eaux s'attachaient à son manteau en feutre noir le parant de multiples cristaux lumineux. Des mèches noires dégoulinantes venaient se perdre dans les replis de son écharpe et trempait son cou, la faisant frissonner. Elle tenait dans sa main une valise elle aussi noire. Aucune couleur n'égayait l'être froid et amer qu'elle était devenue.  
C'est comme si la guerre avait emportée toute sa joie de vivre. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent à Poudlard, pourtant la mine renfrognée qu'elle leur offrait était souvent éclairée d'un rire lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec ses camarades.  
Il s'était effacé sans un mot devant elle, lui ouvrant un passage vers sa demeure. Dans un sourire mal assuré il lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Sans poser de question elle avait déposé son manteau sur un des portemanteaux d'écolier qui ornaient le mur de l'entrée. Sous la douce chaleur que dispensait la cheminée, l'étoffe alourdie par la pluie ne tarda pas à dégorger toute l'eau qu'elle avait emmagasinée.  
Ils ne disaient rien, les mots n'étaient pas de rigueur et Dean ne souhaitait pas la brusquer en l'interrogeant. Il comprenait son besoin de silence. Depuis son enfermement il se montrait avare en mot. Il s'exprimait plus facilement à travers ses dessins et toiles que par les mots qui lui faisaient trop souvent défaut. Alors, il attendait qu'elle lui parle, lui fasse un geste, pour entamer la conversation.  
Il la regarda enlever son écharpe et la déposer délicatement sur le crochet suspendu au mur. Elle portait un simple pull noir qui dévoilait ses épaules graciles. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle Parkinson, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais maintenant une aura de fragilité et de tristesse semblait l'entourer. Une aura qui faisait ressortir le grain velouté de sa peau blanche, les veines bleues assorties aux cernes et ses grands yeux noirs qui attiraient la lumière.  
Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé ses vêtements détrempés il l'amena à l'étage et lui ouvrit une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées. C'était une petite pièce éclairée par une grande fenêtre en bois couleur tabac. Au dessus du bureau une de ses toiles représentait le lac de Poudlard pendant une journée de printemps où le soleil réchauffait la terre.  
Il la laissa seule dans cette pièce bien trop grande pour elle. Elle paraissait minuscule au milieu de la chambre avec son désespoir pour seule compagnie. Hésitant il tendit vers elle sa main, mais avant que ses doigts frôlent les mailles du pull noir il suspendit son geste.  
Elle n'était pas prête à accepter son aide. Il n'avait pas la force de décharger quelqu'un de son fardeau. Elle avait déjà fait un pas en avant en venant ici. Il avait déjà fait un pas vers elle en lui ouvrant sa porte.  
Il tourna les talons sans bruit la laissant seule avec ses cheveux mouillés, ses cernes et ses yeux moribonds. Il ferma sa porte sur les cauchemars, la peur et l'angoisse qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Ses pas résonnait sur le planchet qui craquait tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Pansy Parkinson.

***

Elle avait élue domicile dans leur demeure. Au départ la cohabitation n'avait pas été facile. Mais Pansy était comme eux, une écorchée vive. Une rescapée qui tentait de ne pas couler. Elle aussi la guerre l'avait brisée.  
C'était cette fêlure qui l'avait poussée à se réfugier chez lui. Leur maison était devenue l'auberge des gens brisés. Ici, il y avait toujours quelqu'un près à écouter les gens. Ils pouvaient y rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient à condition d'aider. Personne n'était jugé.  
Ils l'avaient acceptée sans jamais lui reprocher son passé. Pour tous elle restait celle qui avait voulut vendre l'élu, elle ne valait pas mieux que les mangemorts. Pour eux elle n'était qu'une égarée qui cherchait désespérément à se relever. Elle n'était qu'une fille qui logeait chez eux en attendant de panser ses plaies béantes.

Les jours passaient et Pansy restait.  
Elle n'avait jamais quitté la maison pour rendre visite. De toute façon qui aurait-elle put allé voir? Elle avait coupé les ponts avec son entourage. Les uns étaient morts, d'autres emprisonnés quant à ceux qui restaient elle leur avait tourné le dos. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle dans l'espoir de se créer une vie meilleure que la précé pourtant que lui restait-il dans ce présent sinistre? Une solitude qui la plongeait dans le désespoir et une depression qui rendait ses idées aussi noires que ses cauchemars.

***

Il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main.  
Au détour d'un couloir il lui avait proposé de décorer la chambre comme elle le souhaitait. Après tout à rester autant de temps cloitrer dans sa chambre autant qu'elle la décore à son gout. ça n'avait été que quelques mots échangés, un regard en coin, une esquisse de sourire et elle était repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme à son habitude.  
Pourtant à partir de ce jour-là quelques traces furtives de la jeune femme avaient fait leur apparition dans la maison.  
Des cookies laissaient en évidence sur le plan travail de la cuisine, un superbe bouquet dans un vase, un livre qui trainait sur la table basse dans l'éventualité ou il intéresserait quelqu'un. Petit à petit Pansy se laissait s'apprivoiser.  
Les jours passaient et elle s'enfermait moins dans sa chambre. Elle lisait maintenant devant la cheminée et il n'était pas rare que Dean pose un plaid sur les épaules de l'endormie avant de regagner sa chambre.  
Les autres l'avaient suivit lorsqu'ils avaient vus qu'elle n'était pas le monstre qu'ils avaient imaginé. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme avec ses défauts et ses blessures. Elle était terriblement humaine derrière le masque froid qu'elle portait à Poudlard. Leur quotidien se faisait maintenant à quatre. L'ombre silencieuse de Pansy était devenue un élément essentiel à l'auberge. Les gens ne sourcillaient plus à sa présence et la jeune femme ne courrait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre au moindre visiteur de passage.

***

Chaque jour était similaire au précédent dans cette routine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.  
Elle s'écorchait les mains jusqu'au sang, à aider Neville au jardin, dans l'espoir d'oublier les blessures qui balafraient son âme. Les compliments de ce dernier sur ses arrangements floraux allumaient une petite lueur dans son regard désespérément sombre.  
Elle ramenait de ses longues promenades en solitaire des galets, bois et mousse pour Seamus. Les feux d'artifices et explosion en tout genre qu'il provoquait, de façon accidentel ou non, dessinaient un mince sourire sur ses lèvres abîmées par ses dents à force de retenir cris et pleurs.  
Elle passait de longues heures à le regarder peindre des toiles blanches comme son avenir. Leurs longues conversations la sortait d'un mutisme dans lequel elle retournait trop vite s'enfermer.  
Elle était tellement perdue. Elle cherchait seulement sa place dans un monde qui ne voulait plus d'elle.


	3. Gris papier

Il était comme elle. Lui aussi peinait à avancer. Pourtant du chemin il en avait parcourut depuis la guerre. Elle, elle n'en était qu'au début. Mais, par moment la douleur, la tristesse et l'absence de ceux qui étaient tombés revenait le hanter. Quand tout cela pesait trop sur ses épaules et il n'avait plus qu'une envie. S'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.  
Il avait renoncé à sa grande passion. Il avait tout laissé tomber par peur des fantômes du passé. Seul la peinture, Luna, Neville et Seamus lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Il peignait à ne plus en manger. Il couvrait les toiles de couleurs à ne plus y voir clair. Il oubliait tout pour s'enfermer dans sa prison de papier et pinceaux. Il peignait pour oublier un présent et un avenir effrayent. Il dessinait pour se souvenir d'un passé heureux. Mais surtout il peignait pour fuir sa grande passion.

C'était Luna qui l'avait poussé à affronter ses démons. Un jour alors qu'il désespérait d'arriver à fixer la lumière crue d'un soleil d'été elle était venue avec son vieil appareil photo. Elle le lui avait tendue puis l'avait laissé seul avec sa toile inachevée, un champ de blé sous un soleil de plomb et son passé entre les mains.  
Il avait hésité à appuyer sur le déclencheur. Il avait sentit ses mains trembler au déclic de l'obturateur. Les gestes étaient encore là, la passion toujours aussi présente et les regrets n'avaient pas disparus. Les souvenirs ne disparaissaient jamais.  
Il y avait ceux qui lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Colin et ses nombreuses photos, son père et son amour pour la photographie. Un amour qu'il lui avait transmis. Une passion qui était à l'origine de tellement de souvenir heureux.  
Des souvenirs qu'il avait enfermés dans une armoire avant de donner l'appareil de son père à Luna. Un appareil photo qu'il lui revenait et avec lui son envie de regarder le monde à travers son objectif.

Luna lui avait rendu sa passion mais Pansy avait fait grandir cette étincelle si fragile.  
Elle peuplait ses clichés et remplissaient ses pellicules. Au départ il la prenait seulement à son insu, au détour d'une autre photo il captait son reflet. Son oeil était attirée par la lumière qu'elle dégageait. L'objectif l'aimait. Et lui elle le fascinait.  
Puis elle était devenue son modèle. Devant ses yeux ébahis Pansy Parkinson prenait vie. Il découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Elle était tellement belle Pansy sur ses photos.  
Au cours de leur séance elle riait à gorge déployait de sa propre maladresse. Une maladresse et un rire qui le désarmait et le poussait à sublimer encore plus sa joie de vivre. Pendant leur moment en tête à tête Pansy croquait la vie à pleine dent. Sourire et yeux pétillants elle se prêtait au jeu et prenait la pose sans répit. Petit à petit ils se découvraient et lentement Dean tombait amoureux de la fille qu'il photographiait. Leur complicité pendant ses moments volés au quotidien rendait le retour à la réalité encore plus difficile. Elle était si belle Pansy pendant ses moments là que s'en était douloureux. C'était une douleur qui le prenait aux tripes. Il souffrait de de la voir s'enliser encore et toujours dans sa dépression. Il voulait tellement la sortir de là, il avait envie que d'une chose, la voir lui sourire sans qu'il doive avoir un appareil photo dans ses mains.

***

Il s'acharnait à la sauver. Il voulait ramener à la vie la femme qui était tombée sur le champ de bataille. Il avait réussit à se relever et il voulait l'entrainer dans son sillage. Lui tendre la main et l'emporter avec lui vers un futur qui n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. Il n'était pas totalement guérit, il doutait même d'un jour l'être réellement. Mais les cauchemars s'étaient effacés sous le doux sourire de Pansy qu'il s'acharnait à amener sur ses lèvres fines.  
C'était peut être niais, mais sans elle il se sentait perdu. Elle lui montrait que la vie pouvait encore offrir des surprises. Alors il profitait de ces moments passés à deux pour lui montrer qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles se battre.

C'était des petits gestes du quotidien qui lentement la faisait sortir de sa léthargie. Un compliment chuchoté, un sourire naissant qui éclairait ses yeux sombres. Des cernes qui autrefois creusaient son visages de moins en moins présentent. C'était des gestes de tout les jours qui s'enchainaient au rythme des séances photos. Il passait ses nuits avec elle afin de pas la laisser affronter ses cauchemars. Les promenades en solitaire était devenu un moment à partager.  
Il y avait ces moments qu'ils volaient au monde, et puis il y avait les apparitions en public lors de ses vernissages. Elle se tenait à ses côtés malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient les regards outrés qui s'attardait sur la fragile carapace qu'elle portait. Il était tellement heureux de la sentir à ses côtés qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens dans une tentative désespérée de lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Il la sentait se tendre à son contact avant que son calme reprenne le dessus et que son masque sang-pur reprenne forme pour menacer de sa superbe les envieux qui la jugeaient sans la connaitre. Elle était si forte Pansy dans ses moments là qu'il revoyait la femme sublime de ses clichés. Il était alors encore plus déterminé à la sauver d'elle même.

Doucement elle s'ouvrait à lui.  
Elle lui parlait de son passé, lui racontait son enfance et ce qui avait été autrefois ses rêves. Elle lui confiait ses doutes et même si jamais elle ne parlait de cette nuit de mai 1998 il savait qu'un jour elle lui racontera tout. En attendant elle s'ouvrait enfin au monde qui l'entourait.  
Devant les progrès qu'elle faisait il se mettait à espérer. Il n'avait plus besoin de son appareil photo pour la comprendre. Il espérait que bientôt sa dépression ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais les rechutes étaient encore bien trop présente. Et par moment il avait l'impression que Pansy restera à jamais une poupée brisée. Que la femme sublime qu'elle aurait put être restera à jamais coincée dans la lentille de l'appareil photo. Par moment il craignait, dans un élan de superstition, d'être tombé amoureux d'une photo sur papier glacé. Mais il suffisait qu'elle lui sourit pour qu'il se reprenne, chasse ses idées noires et se remette en quête du déclic qui pourrait sortir Pansy sa forteresse de verre.


	4. Blanc nacré

Inlassablement il continuait de la photographie. Il passait à la loupe chaque parcelle de son âme et de son corps. Il tentait de figer sur le papier toute les facettes de son être. Par moment il avait l'impression de voir seulement son monde en noir et blanc. Toutes ses photos n'étaient qu'un amas de gris qui se déclinait dans toutes les nuances possibles de noir et blanc. Des couleurs qui n'en était même pas.  
Il lui arrivait de vouloir tout arrêter, de jeter les photos et de pleurer sur la femme en lambeaux qui se parait de ses plus beaux sourires pour mimer ce qu'elle n'était pas, ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis trop longtemps.  
Il souffrait de porter à bout de bras Pansy. Il n'avait plus la force de faire comme si tout allait se réparer en un coup de baguette. Tout aurait été pourtant si simple. Mais un simple reparo ne suffisait pas pour recoller les morceaux de son coeur qui se fendillait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression d'échouer, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il tentait de la guérir.  
Il ne s'était jamais sentit si loin d'elle que lorsqu'elle dormait au creux de ses bras. Leurs étreintes nocturnes lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche et des larmes plein les yeux. Il connaissait son odeur par coeur et il aimait parcourir sa peau de ses doigts jusqu'à en connaitre chaque recoin de son corps. Pourtant cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait qu'elle s'abandonne totalement. Jamais elle ne lui paraissait si éloignée que lorsqu'il la touchait. Lorsqu'elle se logeait dans ses bras il avait l'impression de toucher une coquille vide.  
Cela faisait plus de trois qu'il avait tout tenté. Lentement il la sentait se réveiller à son contact. Mais il voulait tellement plus. Il voulait sentir quelque chose bouger sous la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Alors il continuait malgré les pas en arrière et les disputes. Il s'acharnait alors que tout le monde lui disait de laisser tomber. Il tentait de montrer à Pansy qu'un avenir existait pour elle aussi.

***

Un soir alors que Seamus et Neville étaient sortit il profita de leur soirée en tête à tête pour offrir une minuscule boite à Pansy.  
En ouvrant l'écrin elle trouva dedans une perle opalescente au milieu des plumes d'oies. A la vue de cette réminiscence du passé elle se mit à pleurer. Emue par le présent elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres.  
Inquiet il se pencha vers elle et dans un souffle posa sa question.  
Tu n'aimes pas Pansy ?  
Aveuglée par ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues elle esquissa un sourire magnifique. Un de ses trop rares sourires sincères. Il en valait la peine ce sourire heureux.  
Il avait cherché avec acharnement des plumes d'oies pendant ses nombreuses promenades afin d'y nicher la précieuse perle blanche. Puis il avait trouvé dans le grenier des Parkinson l'écrin blanc dans lequel se nichait maintenant la minuscule perle.

Il l'aimait tellement Pansy qu'il voulait encore voir son sourire éclairer son beau visage.  
Chaque jour il tentait patiemment de lui redonner gout à la vie. Il lui montrait combien elle était belle et n'était pas le monstre, la paria dont les gens parlait.  
Alors il était allé quérir la perle blanche que Pansy avait autrefois trouvée dans le parc à Poudlard. Il avait longtemps cherché à se procure Il s'était souvenu de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait un jour conté sur une perle qu'elle avait enfermée dans un écrin blanc avec des plumes. Des plumes d'oies que ses amis et elle avaient ramassés un de ces jours heureux où la guerre était si loin.  
Elle avait gardé précieusement la perle blanche et avait déclaré à ses amis bien trop curieux que le jour où elle trouverait le prince charmant il pourrait là lui passer autour du cou.

Un soir dans la pénombre de la chambre, Pansy lui avait confié qu'amusée par ses paroles sa mère lui avait fait monter sur chaine en attendant qu'elle le trouve son prince.  
Mais le prince n'était jamais venu et la guerre avait emporté son innocence d'enfant. Elle avait alors donné le collier à sa mère, remisé le coffret où elle rangeait son trésor dans le grenier familiale et jeté les plumes par la fenêtre.  
Dean avait décidé que la Pansy de son enfance avait bien le droit de vivre encore et que la guerre ne l'avait pas totalement détruite. Il avait alors réunit patiemment les précieuses reliques pour voir fleurir un de ces trop rares sourires sur les belles lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentarde.

Ce soir là en plus d'un sourire et de larmes il put passer le collier au cou de celle qu'il aimait et sous ses doigts d'artiste il sentit sous la peau frémissante l'ancienne Pansy Parkinson revenir à la vie.

Cette nuit là il sentit Pansy se réveiller alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps dévêtu. Son monde autrefois en noir et gris avait commencé à se transformer. Doucement, des couleurs apparaissaient sur la trame de fond. Il avait l'impression que sous ce minuscule changement son monde s'était mis à tanguer. C'était qu'un son imperceptible, un raté dans ses battements de coeur, un rire qui résonnait plus longtemps et pourtant tout lui paraissait plus net. Comme si ses sens étaient sursaturés sous la transformation qui s'opérait chez Pansy.  
Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Peau contre peau et leurs sentiments enfin à nu. Il sentait la minuscule perle s'imprimer dans sa chair alors que Pansy se collait encore plus à lui comme si elle cherchait à se fondre dans chaque replis de sa chair. Tout lui paraissait plus net maintenant, comme si le filtre qui opacifiait son monde venait de se rompre.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher, de se repaitre de ce corps qui vibrait maintenant qu'il était libéré de sa cage de verre. Il effleurait du bout de ses lèvres sa peau qui se hérissait à leur passage. Il goutait le sel de leur sueur tandis qu'il continuait son exploration. Il promenait ses yeux sur elle afin de graver chaque contour de son visage, de ses jambes, de son corps dans son entier.  
Il pouvait presque voir chaque goutte de sueur glisser sur sa peau. Elles s'accrochaient à son épiderme, puis doucement se mettaient à rouler. A chaque glissement c'est comme si elles creusaient un sillon dans sa chair dans le but de se rejoindre et créer un torrent qui partait à la conquête de chaque parcelle de son corps.  
En y regardant de plus près il remarqua que ces dizaines de perles translucides se paraient du bleu de la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et du rosé de sa peau. C'était un spectacle presque mystique que de voir ces millions de petites gouttelettes parsemer le corps de Pansy de leurs couleurs pastels.  
Il se sentait bien dans ses bras avec leur perles de sueur qui se rejoignaient pour former des ruisseaux sur leur corps enlacés.


End file.
